Helping Mal
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Mal has another nightmare but luckily she has her best friend/sister to help her get through it.


**So I found this old One Shot on my laptop and thought I would upload it and see what you guys think. Please review and let me know x  
**

* * *

Evie jolted awake but she couldn't place what had woken her. She grabbed her phone from underneath her pillow and checked the time. 3:09am. She hasn't woke up at this hour for months and she couldn't figure out why she had woken up tonight. That was when she heard it. A small whimper coming from her sister's bed. Leaping from the bed Evie quickly moved to her sister and sat on the edge of the bed containing a sweating and fitful Mal. The blunette hated to see Mal have nightmares. Usually they were about Maleficent and Mal never got back to sleep after them.

"M?" Evie called out to her best friend, placing her hand on the purple haired girls blanket covered shoulder. "You're okay. It's just a dream, wake up." She said to her friend/sister, hoping it would be enough to rouse the other teen. But Mal didn't hear her. As was usual when Mal had nightmares she was too far into it to be able to be woken. The blue haired teen quickly wrapped her arm around the sleeping girl, as she has done many times before, and waited for Mal to wake.

It didn't take long before Mal screamed and jolted awake. Mal however panicked when she noticed she couldn't move, her sleepy brain still thinking her mother was around. "No! Let me go!" Mal begged and shouted to whoever was holding her.

The blue haired teen couldn't suppress her sigh. She wished she could help Mal to stop having nightmares but nothing she did seemed to work. "It's okay, Mal. It's just me, Evie." She told her friend. She's not seen Mal have trouble separating her dream from real life like this for ages. Her nightmare must have been a bad one for her to be reacting so strongly. Evie couldn't stop the tears forming in her own eyes as she looked down at her upset sister.

"E? That you?" Mal asked the blunette girl holding her. Evie couldn't get over how broken Mal sounded at that moment. She knew she had to take Mal's mind off of it but first she had to help her sister realize she was now safe from whatever the hell happened in her nightmare.

"Yeah. I'm here." She promise Mal. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing that happened is real, it's just a dream. Everything is fine, I promise."

It took around half on hour but Evie finally got Mal to realize Maleficent was a small lizard locked away somewhere secure, with guards watching her. "You're sure?" Mal asked Evie once more. She had been repeating herself for a while but she had to be sure. Her nightmare had felt and seemed so real.

"I'm positive." Evie stated. She didn't mind that she had to keep repeating herself more so that Mal had gotten this worked up in the first place. It wasn't like her so whatever happened must have been extremely bad/scary to get this type of reaction. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell had caused such a reaction but she knew if she asked Mal now the purple haired girl would either get upset again or just close herself off from everyone emotionally. The blue haired princess knew she had to distract her sister. That's when it hit her. She knew the perfect way to distract Mal and with none of the girls in the neighboring rooms still at school this weekend she knew she wouldn't disturb anyone.

Discreetly, and without alerting Mal, she grasped one of the cushions. "Hey Mal?" Evie said, causing the purple haired girl to turn and face her. As Mal shot her with a confused look Evie hit her gently in the face with a pillow.

"What the hell!?" Mal exclaimed as Evie moved from behind her to put a little space between them. She knew how competitive Mal could be and wanted to at least give herself a chance. The purple haired teen couldn't stop the look of shock on her face as she scanned the room looking for her sister. As her eyes fell on Evie she noticed the pillow in the blue haired teens hand and grinned. "Oh it's on." Mal stated grabbing a pillow of her own and running towards Evie.

Evie managed to dodge the first attack but Mal turned too fast for Evie to react and Evie got hit by Mal. This was how the five hour pillow fight between the two sisters started. Neither wanted to give up and let the other win and were equally matched by each other. Evie's plan worked. Mal forgot about what happened in her nightmare, she had forgotten she had even had a nightmare. She was just solely focused on the pillow fight with her sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys thought this was okay. I haven't uploaded a one shot based around these two before so I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
